McGonagall's New Life
by Delilah Moon
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is cleaning up after the attack on Hogwarts, what she doesn't expect is for a certain wizard to express himself so openly. Rated M for later Chapters. MM/HP If you don't like the pairing please don't read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my First HP fanfic please be gentle and review?

Minerva McGonagall sat behind her ornate desk quietly looking around at each of the portraits that lined the expansive office. As her eyes drifted to Albus a small wistful smile spread across her thin lips. _It was truly an honor_ she mused. Just as she thought such a thought a knowing smile was on Albus' face. It was really amazing that this room had not suffered any damages during the attack. It had been a long day of clean up that day. There were still parts of the castle that were inhabitable because of the unsteadiness of the rock. Minerva sat back in her chair and sighed, it would have to be done before the next term started in September. She would NOT let the student's education slip even if the castle had taken on major damages. She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes, they were starting to sting from exhaustion that she didn't see coming.

"Tabby, why don't you go upstairs and head to bed. Things will be here in the morning for you to ruminate over." Albus commented, after seeing how tired she had become. She just looked up and nodded and headed to the metal steps going up slowly holding on to the rail tighter than she would have liked.

Minerva walked into her newly appointed bedroom, seeing that the house elves were still on their toes and redecorated it to her tastes. Her large king sized four post bed was covered in a scarlet satin down comforter, the drapes around it a shade of gold that almost hinted as if it were spun from the metal. The pillows the same shade. She walked over and pulled the covers down to reveal that the cotton sheets were the same shade of red as he comforter. She smiled.

She had started to take off her brown working robes when she noticed that she sustained a few cuts that needed tending to. They weren't too deep but could still use some dittany to clean them. She got up and went to her bathroom and started rummaging through the cabinets for her dittany. As she found some she pulled out the stopper and dropped a few drops into each cut. She winced as it burned slightly, knowing that it would heal very soon she walked out of the bathroom back to her bedroom. She stopped for a moment thinking she heard a knock at the office door. Not hearing it again she shook her head and took off her robes and put on a nice cotton shift that reminded her of days long since past. It was a spaghetti strapped shift that if pulled just slightly on those straps the whole thing would fall. Then she heard it again, a knock at the door. Turning to her closet she pulled out her tartan robe and donned it before starting towards the office door.

She quietly opened the door only to see Harry Potter standing there. He was kicking at the door jam as if he were nervous about something. She took in the sight of him and smiled inwardly, outwardly her face showed no emotion.

"Potter, Is there something I can do for you at this late hour?" She asked.

He looked up stammered and mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"You'll have to speak up Potter if you expect me to understand you." She could almost see the fear in his eyes.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"I'm s..sorry Professor, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just was having a nightly stroll and thought I would come up and see how you were doing." Harry said.

"A stroll? I'm a bit far out of reach for a 'stroll' don't you think? So why don't you tell me what's really going on?" She motioned him to enter her office, he blindly walked in.

He started to pace back and forth not saying anything, looking as if he were debating with himself. Minerva started to feel frustrated, she was tired and didn't really want to talk to anyone if they were just going to stay quiet.

"Potter?" His head shot up as if he had just remembered she was in the room. He sighed and she could tell he had a lot on his mind. Waving her wand at her desk two tall stone mugs appeared and was steaming. She pulled her robe around her closer and walked behind the desk and took the mug on the right. Slowly she pulled the drink up to her lips and sighed as the hot chocolate ran down her throat. When she looked up she saw two emerald eyes staring back at her, a look of lust in them. She shook her head thinking she saw things. She motioned to the other mug for him to take it.

"Take it and sit." He did and started to drink. She watched as the calming effects start to work on the young man in front of her.

"So tell me, why come all the way up here?" She asked.

"Honestly Professor, I think I was just so used to coming up here that I didn't realize where I was going. I was thinking about today and the clean up when I was walking. I realize we have quite a bit to do in such little time. I was thinking about the battle, the losses that we have all endured, and in general my life and where it's going. I've been having problems well coping." He stopped for a minute and took another long sip of his hot chocolate. Then he continued.

"I was thinking about what I wanted to do. I know in the past I had expressed desires of becoming an Auror. But that was before all of this." He motioned around the school. "Now I've been thinking of doing something different, something that would impact the lives of others, of future generations, something a bit predictable."

Surprised at this turn of events and knowing where he was going with this Minerva stepped in. "You want to teach?" He nodded.

"Hogwarts has been my home for 6 years, and then when I was searching for the horcruxes, I realized how homesick I was. Its stone, the passageways, and most of all the people in it had made me feel safe, at peace. I never had that anywhere else. But there is something that I missed most, I should say someone." He looked intently over to Minerva hoping that he hadn't crossed any bounds. All she could do was stare.

She set down her mug carefully and looked at the young man that sat across from her. He surely couldn't mean what she thought he meant could he? She gathered up her courage and looked at him a softness going over her face that had only been there a few other times in her life.

"Pott…Harry, am I understanding you correctly? You have been harboring feelings for me?" He blushed greatly his ears and cheeks turning a crimson colour, and nodded. It was her turn to blush, as she did she turned away from him not letting him see. "I…I am truly flattered young man but aren't I bit..." she looked down over herself, "old for you to be feeling that way about me?"

She turned around as a tear escaped her eye and looked at him. What she saw in him was something she was never expecting from him, an understanding. He slowly stood up and walked over to her and took one of her thin hands into his strong able hands.

"Professor, I..."

"Min or Minerva if we're to be close"

"Min, I have been feeling this way for a few years now I think, I would watch you as you taught us our classes, as you sat up at the head table eating, even as you walked down the corridors. Then after I had been gone so long and you told me it was good to see me again, I knew then that it wasn't just something that was passing. That night it took a hold on me. I know that there's a huge age difference in us and to be honest, age is just a number to me. That is not what is important, what's important is how I feel, how YOU feel."

Looking down at their clasped hands Minerva was at a loss for words. How DID she feel about this…this man in front of her? She had always done what she felt was right by him, protected him, watched over him and even fought for him. Would it be so bad to get to know him? What about Ginny Weasley how was she going to handle this? As if sensing her questions he lightly squeezed her hand.

"Ginny and I have come to an understanding. She knows what I feel for you, and she doesn't object." Her head snapped up at this and she looked deep into his green eyes. Green was always her favourite colour.

"I don't know Harry, this" motioning between the two of them, "this is… I don't know. I would have to think on things." Again the understanding was there.

"I know Min, it's something to really consider. It's a big step, and I wouldn't want to push you away in any way. So, I can wait for a little bit. But don't take too long?" He pulled up her hand and softly brushed his lips into her palm and let go. He walked to the door and looked back at her a smile spreading over his lips as he shut the tall wooden door behind him."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Just a disclaimer...I don't own anything. I just enjoy writing! All credit goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling for the wonderful world she created! Please read and review!_

Minerva stared after him wrapping her tartan robe tighter around her and heard the murmuring of the past headmasters.

"What nerve!"

"Right on!"

"I would never!"

"It seems our young Mr. Potter has grown up."

The last was Albus, Minerva looked to him for advice as she always had in times that she didn't know what to do.

"What ever shall I do Albus?"

The portrait looked down the sparkle unmistakable in his eyes.

"You sleep on it and think about it with a lot of thought in the morning. For now you need your sleep Tabby."

She nodded and went up the stairs back to her bedroom and lay down in her large bed, a sigh escaping her lips. Who would have thought, the ever famous Harry Potter had feelings for her. How did she feel about him?

She curled up into a ball and began to drift into a restless slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun rose early the next morning through the floor to ceiling windows inside Minerva's bedroom. She opens her eyes and looked at the golden hues that permeated the curtains. Moaning, she slowly sat up in her bed. It was going to be another long day. She had plans to work on the Charms Corridor today. As she was starting to wake up her mind was also starting to work. That was when she remembered the words of last evening. She sighed softly and knew it was something she just could not jump into. It would definitely take time to consider.

She moved to the loo and started to brush her teeth. What did she feel for Harry? There was a deep respect for all that he had gone through. Having to deal with the muggles that were so different from their world growing up, then all of the happenings throughout his school years, and then most recently coming back from the dead, it truly was something to behold. She had helped him where she could and when she could. But did she feel anything besides a motherly love for him? She set her toothbrush down and turned out the door.

Back in her bedroom she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a set of emerald green working robes. This reminded her of the green eyes that peered through round frames at her. She smiled, perhaps she could let someone into her highly guarded walls for a while. See how it would feel to be cared for again. But nothing too fast, she was 3 times his age and she still had her reputation.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs to her desk, only to be surprised at the arrangement of flowers that adorned it. There in front of them was a small card.

_Min, I couldn't help but think of you as I saw these beautiful flowers. Hope you like them! Yours affectionately, Harry_

She gingerly grabbed the vase and turned it round and round. She could see so many different colours. In the bouquet were purple bells of Ireland, Scottish heather, red carnations, red roses, a large white dahlia, and bits of forget me nots. It truly was a beautiful bouquet. It seemed he had put some thought into the bouquet for it wasn't just random flowers, they all signified something. This made Minerva smile, she could get used to walking in finding flowers. She bent over and smelled each one then going over to Albus to tell him of what she thought she would do.

"Good Morning Albus." A knowing smile and a nod came from the former headmaster.

"Good Morning Minerva. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine, fine. I have been thinking about what happened last night and I think I'll take it slow, see how things progress. See if he's willing to deal with someone like me, I am old and set in my ways."

At this Albus chuckled, she raised a stern eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Well my dear, you know you're only as old as you let yourself feel, and perhaps with young Harry you may just feel younger."

"You mean you approve?" She asked in amazement.

He nodded a sparkle in his eye.

"I care deeply for Harry, I always have. If I weren't so old and had your youth…" She looked at him in skepticism, "Yes, your youth Minerva. I might have even pursued the young Man myself. IF I were still living that is." At this he winked at her, "So, go on take the chance. See what it would be like to let down your high walls to someone besides me a strange nutter."

She could see that he was serious and she nodded heading towards the door towards what could very well be a new chapter in this witch's life.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know I know 2 chapters in a day! I'm falling in love with this story and can't get enough! So many more ideas are running through my mind with this! But for now here's a little more! Again I claim NOTHING as mine, it's all J.K. Rowlings! _

Chap 3.

Minerva straightened her back once more, feeling the cracks rumble down her spine she moaned out. This had caught Harry's attention and he looked over to her with a worried look on his face. She shook her head and started back to work, levitating the large boulders putting them back in place watching as the school helped repair itself. They were nearly finished for the day. Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfry and quite a few others were all helping in the repairs. The golden trio included. She was touched at how many had come to help with the repairs.

Looking around at everyone her eyes gazed over the young man that had so recently declared himself. He was doing such good work, using spells he was taught in the classrooms as well as some that weren't. She was amazed at how well he was doing silent magic. The last she had seen he wasn't doing to well with it. Now it was a complete transfiguration, he was confident, more sure of himself and if anything still a bit cocky. But not as much as he was before, the year he was away running a looking for those awful things truly made him who he was today. He looked over from his work and found her gaze on him. Minerva blushed slightly her cheeks becoming a bit pink. She felt the heat that permeated through her skin and lifted her hands to her cheeks. Before she could even utter a word Harry was there with a glass of water.

"You should really sit down Min, you're looking awfully flushed." He waved his wand and transfigured a chair from one of the stone that was lying beside her feet and slowly glided her into it.

"There now take a breather. You've been working twice as hard as the rest of us. We'll soon have dinner and then if you want we can talk a bit." Harry said.

She nodded in acquiescence and sat in the chair and sipped her drink. As he turned to leave she reached out and grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked at their hands.

"Yes Min?"

"Thank you Harry." He smiled and nodded and gently squeezed her hand before letting it go. He turned and went back to work on the corner he was salvaging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the great hall, everyone sat behind circular tables that adorned the hall. As it wasn't school term and many of the people there weren't students Minerva thought it would be best if they sat at round tables each as equals. To her right sat her long time friend Poppy, on her left was Harry. She had just finished a good meal of chicken and rice and she set her napkin beside her plate. Looking around to each of the faces that were at her table she settled in further to her padded chair. It had been another long day and the dinner was truly something that she enjoyed. Harry caught her eye and nodded towards the entryway indicating that if she wanted, he was willing to take her to her quarters. Imperceptibly she nodded before gliding back her chair. As she got up Harry stood as well.

"You both aren't leaving already?" said Hermione.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but I am. I am tired and have had a long day. I think I'm going to go up and curl up with a nice book. I'm sure you understand."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "I sure can. Nothing like a good book is there? Where are you going Harry?"

Harry looked at a loss for words and was about to speak when Minerva stepped in.

"He's offered to walk me up and I've accepted his offer. I promise not to keep him long."

"Oh no take your time Harry, Ron and I were going to go back to the Burrow for the night. It seems we have a discussion that needs to be worked over." She said this and slapped at Ron's hands as they were wandering in places not suited for the dinner table.

Harry chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Ok. Have fun you two, oh and Ron? Don't do anything I wouldn't do" A wicked flash went through his eyes and Minerva caught it. She shook her head, she was going to have her hands full for sure.

They walked in silence for sometime, Harry keeping pace with her. Looking around making sure no one was around she reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him to a stop.

"Harry, I want to thank you. I haven't had the chance till now, but the flowers were beautiful. I do love them a lot." She bent down and kissed him gently on the cheek her lips lingering a second longer than it was necessary. She breathed in his scent and a feeling of contentment rose within her suddenly. Leaning back she noticed they were right outside of her old classroom. Smiling she tugged gently on his hand and pulled him towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to her newly appointed home.

"Aperio"

The gargoyle jumped to the side to reveal the rising staircase that led to her office. She stepped in not aware that she was still holding Harry's hand she let go once she stood on the rising stair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold on for so long."

"Its fine Min, I don't think anyone saw anyhow." His eyes sparkled mischievously.

She started to blush and she turned away from him walking towards the door as it opened on its own. She walked in deciding it best not to talk to Harry in her office but instead in her sitting room. Not stopping at her desk Harry followed her up the stair and to the second door on the left. She motioned towards the dark red sofa by the fireplace.

"Please have a seat, I'll be right there I just want to freshen up a bit."

She walked from the sitting room to her bedroom, there she pulled out a bottle of firewiskey and two glasses. She looked in the mirror and pushed back a fly away hair that had escaped her bun. If she was going to do this, she was going to do this right. She walked back into her sitting room to find Harry sitting in the couch his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him his arms spread out on the back of the couch his head resting comfortably on the cushion. She stopped in the doorway just to look at him.

His short sleeved t-shirt was a bit snug around him revealing toned abs, his shoulders were broad and muscular. He had blossomed in the year away. He was still slight and skinny, the perfect build for a seeker as always, she thought. His hair was sticking up in places but still looked perfect. She glanced over his face, he truly did have Lily's eyes and in a flash they were directed right towards her. She pulled up her arms to show the firewiskey.

"A bit of a night cap?"

He nodded holding out his hands.

"Sounds perfect." He said, taking the bottle and glasses out of Minerva's hands. Setting each glass down carefully he poured each a generous amount. Handing one to Minerva and sitting back and taking the other. Minerva came to the couch and sat down next to Harry. Turning to him she raised her glass, he returned the gesture as they both took a nice long swallow. Feeling its warmth flow through her she gathered up her Gryffindor courage and decided to tell Harry what she thought.

"Harry, I have been giving some thought to what you had told me last night. And I'll be honest, I'm a bit scared at the revelation. I never thought that anyone would harbor feelings for me. BUT, I am willing to try. I will warn you that I am set in my ways about a lot of things but there are some things that I'm willing to change. Like this for instance." She reached out and grabbed his hand, setting down her glass and covered his hand with her other. Lazily she pressed circles against the back of his hand. It felt nice to hold someone's hand again. She looked into his eyes and could see that he was restraining himself, and lost at the urge of pulling up his other hand to cup her cheek. Gently she leaned into his hand. Still looking at him she smiled softly feeling him working his way into those walls she held up.

"Min I can understand your reluctance. But this is something beyond what I have words for. What I feel is stronger than some school crush, I feel drawn to you Minerva like a magnetic pull, one that I'm not willing to fight. You are so beautiful." He leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek. Closing her eyes at the contact she knew what he meant at the magnetic pull, for she felt it too. She just wasn't sure at what it was. Lifting a hand she returned the caress over his cheek and guided his lips towards hers. Gently she brushed her lips over the younger mans, feeling for the first time in a long time breaths mingling together. Harry traced his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance she gradually opened and felt his warm tongue sweep through her mouth her own dancing around his tasting him feeling his warm breath with her own. He was sweet, and it made Minerva heady. She deepened the kiss as a soft moan escaped from her. Hearing this she pulled back to look at him. Surprised at herself she smiled softly he looked at her his eyes heavily lidded as he bit his kissed swollen lip. Perhaps she did have some feeling for the young man after all. She leaned in again and as the two met they kissed in feverish heights. Harry reached up and pulled out the pins that held up her long graying hair. Shaking her head she let the tresses fall over her shoulders, he reached out and spread his fingers through them pulling them over her shoulders so he could see it's full length.

"I was wrong before, you're not beautiful, you're gorgeous." He leaned in for another kiss but Minerva pulled back. Confused he looked back at her.

"Harry, I…" she hesitated not sure if she wanted to show him this side of her yet or not.  
"I'm not all of that. I am a simple and plain woman and well I'm old."

"Min, I've told you before that I don't care about age. When I look at you, I see a woman that's brilliant, brave, and absolutely gorgeous. I don't see age." She looked down. "Or its effects. I see the woman you are beneath all of that the YOUNG woman that I'm sure needs to be loved."

She looked at him as tears formed in her blue green eyes. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever told her, and he was right. There was a woman under all the wrinkles that time has brought that DID need to be loved. She just didn't know how much before now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that lovely honour goes to the beautiful J.K. Rowling. Thanks Jo for creating such wonderful characters and letting us take them to new places.**

**A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed! I plan on writing more and more as time goes on. Any ideas as to how the story should go? Always up for suggestions!**

Chap 4.

That night after Harry left Minerva sat in her office deliberating, her long hair still out of its bun and lying on her right shoulder. Absent mindedly she ran her fingers through it remembering the feel of Harry's strong fingers in it. It felt wonderful to have someone else's hand in her hair. She had forgotten, it had been many years since the farm boy. With Harry it felt right somehow, letting him into her walls was going to be easier than she thought.

With that she decided that she was going to take the risk. Just only so far though, she still didn't want to rush into it head on. She still had a reputation to uphold after all. She got up and walked over to her long time friend and bid him Good Night and walked back up to her quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were finishing up the Charms corridor when Minerva joined them. She was happy that they were making such progress. Much of the castle was repaired now, but there were still places that needed some attention, one of them being the AstronomyTower. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Thank you all for working so diligently to help Hogwarts become the beauty she was. Soon she'll be restored to her former glory." This brought on some cheers and a bit of clapping.

"All that's left is the AstronomyTower and that is gonna be a doozy. Half of the stone is missing into the black lake and other parts are just rubble. But I know that we will make it happen. But today, I think that it be best if we all took a well earned break from our work." More cheers and claps came at the end of her announcement. As everyone was breaking up Minerva walked over to where Harry was standing.

"Mr. Potter, if you would care to join me?"

Hermione and Ron looked over to them with a confused look on their faces. It seemed that young Mr. Potter has not yet told them of his feelings for her. Harry looked over to her and nodded.

"Of course Professor."

Glad he understood that she wasn't ready to talk intimately in front of others yet she turned knowing that he would follow.

Once they were out of earshot of everyone Harry called out.

"Min slow down! There isn't a fire."

Minerva slowed down her pace so that Harry could catch up and join her at her side.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit of mine. I guess its part of the animagus in me."

He reached out and took her long slender hand into his and gave it a squeeze. Looking into her blue-green eyes he smiled and pulled her hand up to his lips brushing a kiss into her palm. She looked up and down the corridor.

"No one is around Min. Don't worry."

She smiled and looked into the startling green eyes before her and pulled him closer to her and leaned in to kiss him. Brushing her lips over his tentatively he opened for her, she swept her tongue inside tasting the sweetness that was Harry. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her surprisingly thin waist holding her close. The kiss deepened and her fingers wound into his unruly black hair.

"Oh Min, you feel wonderful. Is there anywhere we could take this? Something, a bit more private?"

Frantically she looked around and found an open door, an empty classroom. There were desks on one side and chairs on the other in the middle an aging wooden desk.

She pulled him inside amazed at the hormones running through her body. She wanted to feel more of this wizard, wanted him to feel more of her. As soon as they were inside she kicked the door closed and quietly muttered a silencing charm so that no noise could escape the room. As soon as she was finished she looked to him a little uncertainly not used to the feelings flowing through her. He walked over to her confidently and lifted her hand and laid it on his heart, his own hand reaching up to cup her regal chin, she closed her eyes and leaned into his warm hand. This truly felt right. He leaned in and placed a kiss gently on her temple, then moved to her jaw line, slowly moving towards her lips. As their lips met it was a heated exchange. There was urgency, a need to continue, that if they stopped they were going to miss something. Minerva wasn't even sure as to what the need was. She pulled back with a need to breathe, immediately she felt the loss of Harry. She fluttered her eyes open to look at the man who literally took her breath away. As she gazed over him, he looked into her eyes as if he could see straight through her.

"Min, you ok so far? I'm not going to push you further than you're ready for."

She nodded and dreamily blinked.

"Mmmhmmm, I had forgotten, how wonderful…" a rare smile spread across her thin lips. Slowly she drew up her hand to her swollen lips, Harry caught her hand and replaced it with his lips as he leaned in for another searing kiss. She purred softly at the contact. Using that as encouragement, he pulled her closer trailing his lips across jaw line and down further to her neck. Feeling him suckle gently on the corner of her neck a hiss of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Mmm yessss…"

"Oh Harry…"

She noticed his hands had started roam over her body, through her robes of course. But as the thought of his hands feeling her skin passed through her mind she let out another moan. What was happening to her? She wasn't some young teen with hormones blazing, but oh how Harry made her feel that way. She let her hands slowly roam over his body, feeling the muscle through his thin shirt she couldn't help but pull the shirt up so that she could feel his skin. This seemed to encourage Harry as he started to unzip the front of her green robes, exposing little by little the creamy skin above her breasts. She had only her shift on under her robes. Slowly he pressed kisses against the cream like skin. Stopping the zipper at just below where her cleavage started. Her full breasts started to ache and his ministrations were making her weak at the knees.

"Harry.." She breathed. "Harry I…I've got to sit." She waved her wand and summoned a chair from the side of the room. Slowly Harry pulled back and looked to his former professor. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly swollen. On her neck he noticed a small love bite begin to form.

"Oh Min, I'm sorry. I never meant to mark you" Harry whispered pointing to her neck.

Minerva smiled as her long finger reached up and traced her index finger over the mark, a dreamy look spread over her face. She had never been marked like that before.

"It'll be ok Harry. I can always glamour myself and cover it up." She was catching her breath finally. Looking around the class room she realized that this classroom had not been used in many years. She looked at Harry his hair was very messed up now and his shirt halfway up his chest. She noticed a few bruises that still hadn't healed from the battle. She traced a finger over his rib and felt as he winced.

"You really should have that looked at. Mr. Potter." As she slipped into her professor's mode, "You may have some internal damage. If it's still that painful…" Quickly he pulled down his shirt.

"For you, I will. I'll let Madam Pomfry look at it as soon as I can."

"I'm sorry, I've ruined the moment. It truly was wonderful, I didn't want it to end but you take my breath away." She smiled softly.

"You've not ruined anything for me." He stepped closer slipping between her legs his hands resting on her shoulders, "But I understand. We've got to take things slow. I know I'm not in a rush. I'll be here for as long as you'll have me."

"You'll always have a place here Harry. Whether or not what's going on between us works out, this will always be your home."

He leaned down and softly kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry for taking so long in updating. Things became hectic in my life and I had to take care of them. Thanks for those that have reviewed and asked me to keep writing! A special thanks to RO (RefreshinglyOriginal) for updating her story which in turn got my own arse moving! Please keep Reading and Reviewing it's what makes my day! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! It's all J.K. Rowling's! She's the lucky and smart woman who came up with the world I am so enthralled in! **

**AN2: Should I keep writing to this story? If so some lovely ideas would be wonderful! ;) **

Chapt. 5

Minerva sat in her office after leaving Harry with his friends earlier that afternoon. She felt herself blush as she remembered the kisses they shared. She hadn't had her hormones rush so fast in decades. If she hadn't known better, she would be thinking that Harry had slipped her a love potion. At that thought she froze…He couldn't have could he? She thought back to the night he had come to her. SHE had conjured up the hot chocolate, not he. There wasn't enough time for him to slip anything in it. So her feelings had to be genuine? She sighed loudly. This was happening all too fast. She just didn't snog someone in the middle of a hallway. She got up and started pacing in front of her desk.

"Oh for heaven's sake Minerva, he's a man now. Not the boy that came to Hogwarts 7 years ago!"

The portraits around her all bristled as they were disturbed from their naps. Albus however studied the witch as she sat there and ruminated over the things that were happening.

"You know Tabby, it's not shameful to want someone younger. I remember a young witch just about Harry's age that had fallen for someone much older than she."

"That was different…" she mumbled, "You weren't attracted to me."

"Ah, but it doesn't mean the temptations weren't there."

She looked up at him in shock. Never had she realized that he even thought about it. It took 50 years just to find out that bit of information, a piece that she never expected.

It took her a while to process it but as she did her view of their relationship grew even fonder.

"So you think I should pursue this? I'm already having second thoughts. It's just I haven't felt so out of control in years. I feel like a ruddy teenager all over again."

"The question my dear, is do you like the way you feel when you're with him?"

Minerva sighed once more, nodding.

"I do, I feel so much younger when I'm with him, like I'm seen for the woman underneath the witch."

"Then I think you have your answer."

She smiled slightly, "I think I do."

With that she went back behind her desk and wrote Harry a quick note inviting him to dinner with her tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 8:00 when she heard the knocking on the door.

"Come on in!" she yelled out to the door. She was still upstairs in her bed room getting ready.

"Please make yourself comfortable in the sitting room! I'll be there just a minute." She stuck her head out to make sure Harry heard her. He nodded and went into the room.

She went back to her vanity to slip on the last of the jewelry she planned on wearing. She slipped on a gold Celtic knot over her pinky and put on the silver chain over her neck. She let her hair down tonight only putting up half of it. The pins holding it could be seen with emerald stones sparkling in the light.

As she walked in front of the mirror she looked at the reflection and was stunned at how good she looked. Her off the shoulder black dress sparkled as she moved, it clung to her in all the right places, showing off her slim physic. Her blue green eyes held a sparkle to them she hadn't seen in forever. She was excited, it was after all her first date in 20 years.

Gathering up her courage she opened the door and walked down the short hall to the sitting room. As she entered she noted that Harry had decided to wear a pair of brown khakis and silk dress shirt. His hair was as unruly as ever, and the look he gave her sent a chill up her spine. His olive green eyes sparkled as they roamed over her form.

"Min…" it was a whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Wow, you look amazing Min! I've only ever seen you in a dress at the Yule Ball but this…this is…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he had unconsciously walked the distance between them. He reached out and stroked her cheek letting his hand trace down over her chin, over her neck and down to her arms. As his hand fell to her shoulders he pulled her closer to him and brushed his lips gently over hers.

"Brilliant." She whispered, and he nodded.

As they stepped away from each other they held hands. Minerva looked at the stark difference between their hands, his so strong and smooth, hers wrinkled and slender. Harry saw her gaze and squeezed her hand.

"Remember, not the effects, but what's underneath." He smiled brightly at her now as she blushed and nodded.

Gently she led him to a small alcove in the back corner of the room. There, the table had been set for an intimate dinner for two. It was covered with an eggshell white table cloth with silver plates adorned with the school crest on top. The wine glasses were frosted over, small wisps of frozen air floating above them. The silverware were polished brightly and sparkled in the candlelight of the two red and gold tapers that floated above the table.

Harry walked over to the furthest chair and pulled it out then slowly pushed it under as Minerva sat down. He then walked over and took his seat across from her. As soon as he tucked himself in the food on the plate appeared. The house elves had out done themselves tonight. They apparently were trying to prove that they were just as good as ever, and had they proved themselves tonight.

On their plate was a pasta florintine with shrimp and a delicate white sauce, accompanied by some cooked baby carrots that were topped with brown sugar. As Minerva took a bite she closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste, a soft moan escaping her throat. It was at this noise that Harry looked up surprised.

"Is it that good?"

Minerva smiled and could only nod. Harry pulled a bite into his mouth and repeated the actions of his beautiful companion.

"Mmm this is really good! I haven't had a decent meal in so long." Minerva pulled up her hand and set it on the table. Harry looked up, smiled and covered her hand with his own.

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For inviting me tonight and for taking a chance. I know it's not easy especially with all that's happened just so recently." He said.

"It's because of everything that's happened that I decided to take this chance. I found myself thinking about all the chances that I never took, the decisions I've made, and some I regret others I don't. But above all I want what every woman wants. I want the happy ending." Minerva looked at him in all seriousness, she was if anything honest. "And I'm hoping that tonight could be the start of that happy ending." A small smile formed over her thin pink lips, as Harry wrapped his fingers around her hand he squeezed gently.

"I hope so too Min. I feel the same way. I want to be able to give you that happy ending. I won't say that there won't be rough times, but above anything else your happiness is my utmost concern."

Minerva stands up from the table still holding Harry's hand and silently he gets up with her. Slowly they step closer together, Harry lets go of her hand and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss. Slowly his lips explored her own, gently nipping at her bottom lip before she opened giving him access to the warm recesses of her mouth. Fluently Harry darted his tongue in and started the task of memorizing once more her taste. Minerva wasn't as shy this time around as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck tilting her head slightly deepening the kiss. As Harry's tongue stroked her mouth Minerva's caressed his. The kiss had started to get passionate, hands had started to roam and as they parted for the ever present need for air their hands never stopped. Harry's were tentative but sure slowly grazing her ribs and just gracing the underside of her breast, Minerva's were shaking slightly as she found herself tugging his shirt out of his pants. She looked into his olive green eyes questioning silently if she was crossing any lines. Gently he nodded his head giving her permission to pull it out so that she could feel his heated skin. Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt exposing his tight abs and slightly built chest. As she looked at him she involuntarily took a deep breath in. He blushed slightly, his fingers were tracing the line above the bodice of her dress feeling the silkiness of her skin. As he looked closer he could faintly see the outlines of four circles on her right breast. He gingerly traced them with his forefinger, then bent down and kissed each one. Minerva watched him as he did this and when he kissed each one her head lolled to the side her eyes closing and she could feel her nipples harden. As Harry lifted his head he looked up to see that she had started breathing heavily.

"A…Are you ok Min? I don't want…" Harry stammered his voice low and husky.

"I…I'm fine Harry, you just took me by surprise, that's all." She was surprised to hear herself, her own tone lower than her usual contralto voice.

"Do you…Do you want to stop?" Harry asked.

"My love, if I stop now I will be one cranky old lady tomorrow, I don't think neither my staff nor my guests could handle me."

Taking Harry's hand she held it and slowly led him to her bedroom…

**AN: I know I'm terrible! I have it rated M and I haven't even gone into it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: A big thank you to all that have reviewed and sent PMs. It helps me to keep going. Please be sure to continue as it always makes my day!**

**WARNING: Yes this chapter I have a warning, this chapter is a BIG RATED M...If you're under the age of 18 and you read this I can not be blamed for you have been warned! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the lovely Jo Rowling has that honour. I'm just honoured that she allows us to take her characters to new heights! Thank you!**

Chapt. 6

After getting inside, Minerva slowly closes the door and locks it. Upon hearing the final click of the lock, she turns suddenly nervous. 'What if he doesn't like what he sees?' she ponders, 'What if I'm just too old and wrinkly?'

Harry can see the play of emotions over her face and again Minerva fears he knows legginimins, **(Sorry bout bad spelling) **for he comes over and strokes her face gently and softly whispers, "I already know I'll like what I'll see, for you are a beautiful, intelligent, no scratch that a gorgeous witch with raven locks that shine in the light and the most beautiful blue-green eyes, that I can drown in for hours."

At that he reached up and threads his fingers through said raven locks and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. She moans into his mouth as her hormones start to take over once again. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer, her hands lay upon his chest, feeling the ripples of muscle he has there exposed. She feels him shiver and smiles against his skin. Her lips graze against his jaw line and kiss her way to the crook of his shoulder where she nips and suckles. Moaning, she takes in his scent and marks him as hers.

His hands roamed over her body, up and down along her sides. On the upswing he grazes the bottom of her full breasts, slowly he strokes his thumbs up and over her nipples and her breath catches. She feels her nipples harden, as she pushes herself into his hands. He takes the hint and bends down kissing the top of them. Slowly he pushes the fabric of her dress down exposing the tender pink nipples to the elements. He bends down and takes it into his mouth suckling on it tentatively. Upon hearing her moan he swirls his tongue around the pert nipple and flicks it lightly. He uses his other hand to kneed and tweak at the nipple that's dry.

"Harry…please" She whimpered. Softly she whispers a spell, and removes all of their clothes.

As they both feel the cool air hit their bodies they quickly make their way over to the bed. Minerva slides onto it laying herself back on the pillows, her raven black hair fanning out across them she holds her arms open in invitation and Harry willingly slides down above her capturing her lips in a hard passionate kiss. A kiss that leads to another down her chest, to one at her navel, where he sticks his tongue inside swirling it around. As he does this Minerva wiggles a bit. No one knew that the great Minerva McGonagall was ticklish, but seeing her wiggle Harry smiled and placed a kiss there and moved even lower and kissed the soft curls at the apex of her thighs. As he kissed her, she bucks her hips to meet his lips. Softly he nudges her legs open.

"Open for me Min, I want to see how beautiful you truly are."

She opens her legs slowly, revealing a beautiful pink centre. Harry can see how aroused she his and smells its heady aroma. Bending down he laps at the sensitive bundle of nerves and hears as she draws in a breath pushing herself into his face. Her hands reach down and thread into his hair, holding him there. He pulls her into his mouth and suckles on the nerves, she screams out. Slowly he enters her with his finger, feeling the wet warmth of her he moans against her, sending the vibrations into her she grinds against him frantically.

"M…M…More" she manages to utter.

He adds another finger and curls up his fingers finding the tender spot and Minerva arches her body and throws her head from side to side still needing more. She feels herself so near the edge she grinds against him hard. Finally, she squeezes her eyes shut and screams out and her inner walls clench down on Harry's fingers. He withdraws them and laps up all the juices that remain, riding out her orgasm.

Minerva looks down to her man, and smiles the biggest smile he's ever seen from her. He slides his way up along her body and lies down beside her.

"Kiss me." She demands, and as he leans in Minerva closes the distance and kisses him soundly tasting herself on him. She moans into his mouth and lets her hand slide down his smooth skin and finds his erection and grasps it. Slowly she moves her hands up and down along his shaft eliciting a moan from him.

"Merlin, Harry you're magnificent." Minerva whispers. She gets up and slowly pulls him underneath her as she straddles him. "I need you Harry, I need all of you" As she says this she slides herself onto him and begins to ride him. Harry's eyes begin to roll his breath coming in pants, he helps her and holds her hips to him as he bucks into her. She rides him harder and harder until he groans out her name, at the same time Minerva screams out Harry's. Reaching their completion Minerva falls against Harry's chest her breasts pressing into him. As they catch their breaths she rolls to the side sliding off of him, a sigh of contentment on each of their lips, along with a smile. Reaching over Minerva grabs Harry's hand and holds it still feeling sticky from earlier. Another whispered spell and all was clean.

"Stay the night? If anyone asks…" She asks, her Scottish burr coming through thick with emotion.

"If anyone asks I'll tell them it's none of their business." He stated firmly. At this she nodded and laid a head on his shoulder a wrapped an arm around his waist. Leaning in she gave him a chaste kiss.

"Good Night mo ghrá, until the morning." And she quickly fell asleep.

"Until the morning my sweet" He whispered.

**AN: I know it's a short chapter but I promise to make it up to you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Big shout out to marbleandtoast as she helped me get the ball rolling on this chapter. This is just a fluffy filler chapter. It may not be up to standard, but that's what you get for writing at 1am. Please do me a favour and R&R...I do like knowing that what I'm writing is good OR bad! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own the characters, I'm only borrowing them. The Beautiful Jo Rowling does and she's the genius behind the world I would LOVE to live in! **

Chapt. 7

The morning dawned upon the new lovers, Minerva woke first and she was very aware of the warm wizard beside her, his arm was wrapped tightly about her waist and their legs were intertwined with each other. She felt safe here in his embrace and it had been a long time since she had felt so. She nuzzled herself in further and closed her eyes remembering the night before. If she was honest, she was a bit sore. Her body was unused to love making anymore. But it wasn't an unpleasant soreness, oh no, this was a soreness that made her body hum in excitement. If this was how her life was going to be, then she would take it willingly. She still had much to tell her love, so much that he didn't know. But if last night was any indication, she didn't think there was going to be any problem. As she lay there she could hear a sudden change in Harry's breathing, he had finally awakened, and to Minerva's delight it wasn't just Harry waking up it was his libido too. Softly she purred at the feeling.

"Good morning mo ghrá. Ready for more already?"

"Mmmm Good morning my sweet, believe me it's not my idea, not that I would say no."

She chuckles softly and wiggles her rear against him seductively.

"I wouldn't say no either."

Harry leans in and kisses her along the back of her neck, his hands taking to task at pleasuring her. As her moans become louder, Harry's member twitches against her rounded globes.

"Harry, I need YOU!" She moans out rolling onto her back. He happily obliges her and comes above her and slides in, in one swift thrust. It was as heavenly as it was before, if not more so. She moaned loudly as he set his pace, it wasn't long before both were spent and sated once more. The sweat coating their skin reminded them that they needed to shower.

"I think I'm going to get a shower dear, we need to be up and down for breakfast in about a half hour." Minerva got up from the bed and walked calmly to the en-suite. Turning on the water she let it get warm. She stuck her head out of the door looking as Harry just lay there on the bed.

"You can always join me, I wouldn't mind."

Harry smiled and got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Bloody Hell, this room is as big as the Prefect's bathroom was."

Minerva chuckled and shook her head.

"Not that big, but it is rather spacious, I admit, and the shower is just entirely too big for just one person. I'm more than happy to share it."

"I suppose then I will have to make it a little crowded then don't I?"

Minerva took his hand and drew him to the shower, stepping in first under the spray of the water. She let the water cascade down over her body, tilting her head back wetting her hair. Harry just stood there transfixed.

"Min, you are so sexy, you know that?"

She pulled her head back up and looked at him and blushed profusely.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a wrinkly old woman Harry. I'm still not sure what you see, I've no I AM trying to see, but frankly I just don't see myself the way you obviously do."

Harry took the sponge from her hands at that point and squeezed the water over his dry body. Then he put some soap on it and began to wash her.

"You know Min, this self depreciating tone you have isn't something I'd expect from you. You're an amazing woman, passionate, caring, strong, and oh so brave. But when it comes to self esteem, who knew that the venerable Minerva McGonagall was so hard on herself? If I have to remind you every day for the rest of my life how wonderful you are, I will."

He handed the sponge to her so that she could do the same for him. She took it and started at his neck.

"I suppose you're right, you will have to remind me every day. At least for a while, before I start to believe it again. When you've lived through 3 wars and have gone through some of the things I have, it's hard to appreciate yourself sometimes."

She finished rinsing him off and stood close to him wrapping her arms around his neck, and he around her waist. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Stepping away from him she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Harry followed.

She stood at her wardrobe and began to get dressed.

"Uhh Min, you didn't happen to see my boxers have you?"

She merely smiled and went to the chest of drawers, pulling out the pair of boxers he had on yesterday, only clean.

"You're brilliant, you are. I don't suppose my clothes are in there as well?"

She grinned and nodded pulling them out. Quickly she transfigured them into something that he wore everyday and handed them to him.

"Thank you, my sweet."

"You're quite welcome mo ghrá, you know I could get used to this, sharing my room with you. Not yet, of course but I can see this in our future."

After getting dressed they headed out of the bedroom and down to the office. There they were greeted with applause from the former Headmasters and Headmistress'. Albus Dumbledore the loudest of them all.

"Well done my boy, I'm glad you've finally gotten to get our dear Tabby to let her walls down."

Minerva gave him a stern look, but her blue-green eyes sparkled with pure happiness.

"Thank you all I appreciate you all caring so much, but I do believe that Harry and I need to go down for breakfast."

With that they left the room holding hands their fingers intertwined and not letting go.


End file.
